Matte Ageru
by NineTailedFoxDemoness
Summary: [DaiXoc] Hoshi Kaitou is Daisuke's long friend. She loves him even more than she loves herself. But Daisuke likes another girl: Risa Harada. What were to happen if Hoshi's hidden love leaked out? Total chaos and drama of course! [OneShot]


Matte Ageru I'll wait for you A Daisuke Short Story One Shot

By: NineTailedFoxDemoness

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel. All I can be credited upon is my storyline and my OC. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

_...I'll wait for your return and never lose faith in you. One day we will be reunited again..._

"Niwa-kun!!" a familiar voice hollered through the crowd.

"Eh? Oh. Ohayo Kaitou-chan!!!" the red-haired boy, known as Daisuke Niwa, said as he turned around. "Why so happy?"

"You don't know?!" the aqua-haired girl named Hoshi Kaitou asked in surprise. "Today's the annual school dance. Did you forget?"

"NANIIII!!!" Daisuke screamed in sheer horror and fear. "I forgot! I don't even have a date! Or clothes!"

That's true. He was always stealing items (well, Dark was anyway), and it seemed that chaos was occurring more often in their little town. There was just too much to worry about at the moment.

Daisuke was about to pull his hair out when Hoshi grabbed him and gave him a mother-like comforting look.

"It'll be ok Niwa-kun. I'll come over to your house and maybe we can create a new outfit with your clothes. And I'll see if I can get Risa or Riku to go with you," Hoshi said with a smile. "It'll all work out Niwa-kun."

"O-okay," Daisuke said. "Arigato Kaitou-chan."

"No problem. It's my obligation as your friend anyway." With that being said, Hoshi smiled and went into the classroom, and was greeted by the Harada sisters.

"Ohayo Kaitou-chan. Niwa-kun," the twins said at nearly the same time. Due to Risa's persistent pleas, Riku was forced to say greetings and good-byes in unison with her. They were getting good at it too.

"We almost got that perfect," Risa squealed in delight.

Riku got an anime sweat drop and groaned. '_How did I get stuck with a sister like this?_'

"Next time, we'll get it perfect Riku!" Risa squealed with excitement. Then she had that dreamy look again. "Today's the dance. I wish Dark-san was here to take me. Ah! we'd dance together and then he'd give me a kiss. Ah!"

"Why do you like that guy Risa-chan? He is a pervert for goodness sake!" Hoshi yelled out, making everyone in the room turn to her.

Risa gasped. "Kaitou-chan! He is NOT a pervert! A person as cool as him would never be a pervert."

Kaitou sighed. Then she turned to Riku. "She just can't--Never mind."

The bell rang.

xXx

Finally the school day was over, and Hoshi walked Daisuke to his house.

"So, uhh, I couldn't find you a date Niwa-kun. Sorry," Hoshi said with a nervous smile.

Daisuke sighed. "It's ok Kaitou-chan. I'll just go and dance by myself."

"But you know what?"

"What?" Daisuke said, getting his hopes up.

"We could go as friends. I mean, if it's alright with you Niwa-kun. I don't have a date yet, so...uhh," Hoshi said, trailing off. A blush covered her cheeks slowly.

"That would be great Kaitou-chan!!" Daisuke said with a smile as they reached the front of his house. "Now I won't be dateless!"

"Yeah," Hoshi said, the blush disappearing little by little.

"Hello Dai-chan! Kai-chan! Where are you going?" Mrs. Niwa asked.

"I'm helping Niwa-kun get ready for tonight's dance Niwa-san," Hoshi explained. "I'm just helping him get dress."

"Oh. I didn't know there was a dance tonight," Mrs. Niwa said with a concerned smile. "Can you let me talk to Dai-chan for a moment?"

"Sure. Niwa-kun, I'll be in your room sorting out your clothes, ok?" Hoshi asked.

"Hai. See you there," Daisuke said. He stopped by his mom and looked up, making sure that Hoshi was out of hearing range. "What is it Okaa-chan?"

"What time will the dance end?" Mrs. Niwa asked in a whisper.

"At ten o'clock PM."

"Once it ends, just come straight home, ok? I sent out a notice to the police and told them you would steal a painting at 12 o'clock sharp," she explained.

Daisuke sighed with great exhaustion as he ascended the stairs and into his room after the talk. Once he was in his room, he gasped. There was a big pile of clothes thrown onto the floor, and it was growing as a certain someone was pulling clothes out of a closet. Daisuke quickly ran into his closet, only to be punched by his own clothes.

"Let's see here. I've got two outfits that you can choose from," Hoshi said, holding out two shirts and two pairs of pants. She turned around and saw Daisuke, a sock was on his head and a pair of boxers was lying limply on his left shoulder. She ignored that and continued. "This one would look great on you Niwa-kun! It's so innocent and cute! Then again, this one gives you more of a bad-boy thing. Girls just love that! So, which one?"

"Uhh," Daisuke said, looking between the two outfits as he threw the sock and the boxers behind him, "that one." He grabbed the bad-boy outfit, which were really just Dark's clothes when they went stealing.

"Ok then. I'll wait while you change."

"Kaitou-chan, don't you need to change too?" Daisuke asked, noticing that Hoshi was still wearing her uniform. Then he looked at his bed to see With sleeping under the pillow, the tip of his ears sticking out slightly. But Daisuke paid no mind to With right then. He was more worried about tonight's events.

"Don't have to. I have my clothes in my backpack. I'll just change after you do," Hoshi said with a smile. "Now just go and get yourself ready Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke went into the restroom. After a few moments, he came out wearing Dark's clothing. He looked and saw Hoshi, who was smiling sweetly at him with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"You look great Niwa-kun. I'll go in now," Hoshi said quickly as she went into the restroom.

After about ten minutes, she came out wearing a white blouse over a black tank top and a black skirt. As for her footwear she wore black compact boots.

Daisuke couldn't really believe his eyes. Hoshi looked amazing. At school, most boys would drool over her and could only hope to partner up with her. Daisuke was one of the lucky ones, but he had never really noticed it. Until now.

"Niwa-kun? Are you there?" Hoshi asked as she waved a hand in front of Daisuke. "This is Kaitou. Do you read me?"

"Eh?" Daisuke broke his trance and stared at Hoshi's eyes. It was the first time he noticed how lovely they were.

"You were in daze. I was just...uhh...Niwa-kun?" Hoshi asked, noticing Daisuke was clenching his head in pain. "Are you ok Niwa-kun?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just going to, umm--use the restroom!" Daisuke said as he rushed straight into the restroom and slammed it shut, locking it. He screamed a bit.

"Having the runs?" Hoshi asked from the outside.

Daisuke screamed again.

His eyes closed and tightened in pain as the transformation was complete. Dark was now out and in control.

"I need to get out more often," Dark said as he stretched and moaned as his bones cracked. "So what's this I hear about a dance?" Dark asked Daisuke with a sly smile. Daisuke knew what that meant.

'_Stay away from it!_'Daisuke warned. But Dark didn't heed his warning.

'_Wait a moment--you weren't thinking of the Harada sisters, were you?_' Dark asked, thinking back. You were looking at Kaitou-chan...

'**_DON'T CALL HER KAITOU-CHAN LIKE YOU KNOW HER!_**' Daisuke screamed at the top of his lungs. '_I know what you're thinking Dark. **Don't even try!**_'

'_Ouch. That hurts Daisuke. Hey, I know, I can take her--_' He was cut off.

'_**NO!** Change into me **NOW!** You're not touching Kaitou-chan!_' Daisuke screamed, throwing his fists into the air in fury.

'_Fine. But I want to see Kaitou-chan first_,' Dark said as he reached for the door.

'_What are you doing Dark?! **STOP!**_' Daisuke yelled, but his shouts proved useless because Dark wouldn't listen to him.

Hoshi was sitting on the stairs, humming a little tune quietly, rocking back and forth. She turned her head as she heard the door open.

"Niwa-kun, are you ready now?" Hoshi asked, getting up and dusting herself. Then she looked up and saw a new Daisuke, who was taller and had dark violet hair. "Niwa-kun...did you just dye your hair? And how'd you grow taller?"

"Eh? Really?" Dark asked, scratching the back of his head. "You noticed?"

"How wouldn't I notice Niwa-kun? I mean, you were the first one I noticed when I came into school. And, uhh, Niwa-kun?"

Dark had kneeled down and held Kaitou's hand, kissing it lightly.

"N-Niwa-kun!" Hoshi gasped as she pulled her hand back. "Are you alright Niwa-kun? Did that-?"

Dark was now hugging Hoshi. He breathed in her scent and sighed heavily.

"N-Niwa-k-kun?" Hoshi's voice shook as she said those words. She was blushing, hard. She just stood, wide-eyed at everything. She was still trying to implant the moment into her brain.

Then Dark let go, smiling at Hoshi's red face, which was reddening ever more.

"Kaitou-chan, you aren't sick are you? You're face looks really red. Did you catch a cold?" Dark asked with a smirk. He knew the cause of the blush and everything. It was obvious. Apparently, Daisuke didn't. He was still screaming at Dark for hugging 'his' Hoshi.

'**_DARK!_**' Daisuke screamed furiously.

"It's a-alright N-Niwa-kun. I-I'm ok. Umm...it's getting late. And the party starts soon so we'd better go," Hoshi said nervously as she looked at her watch.

"Hai. But I have to change again," Dark said, opening the door to the restroom. "I'll be out shortly."

Dark entered the restroom, and then changed quickly into Daisuke.

'_Dark, I swear_,'Daisuke started, but trailed off as he thought about the hug between Dark and Hoshi. He could feel that pain again as Dark transformed back to Daisuke.

Dark laughed stridently. '_Now you like Kaitou-chan that means Risa's all mine!_' Dark cheered, hoping that would get Daisuke jealous and angry, but it didn't.

Without answering, Daisuke went out, putting on a smiling face. "Are you ready for the dance Kaitou-chan?"

Hoshi turned around and smiled widely. "Yep! C'mon Niwa-kun. Or we'll be late."

Hoshi went downstairs and waited as Daisuke went down slowly after her.

"So...Niwa-kun...can I ask you something?" Hoshi asked as she stared at the cement ground beneath her black boots.

"Yeah," Daisuke answered, also staring at the ground. He knew what would happen next.

"W-why do you like Risa?" Hoshi asked, almost sadly.

"Wh-what?" Daisuke asked in return, caught off guard.

"Why do you like Risa Harada?" Hoshi repeated.

"I don't know. She was the prettiest girl I first saw...and well...I just do," Daisuke answered, not really sure why himself.

"So is that how boys naturally are? They just like whoever they think is the prettiest?" Hoshi asked. "Niwa-kun, I didn't think you were like that."

"W-what I meant to say was, uhh, Harada-san's nice and she's a good friend and-"

"Niwa-kun, I get it. I mean, why should I care? It's your choice anyway," Hoshi said with a fake smile. The kind of smile that hides a thousand tears. "Sorry Niwa-kun. C'mon we have a dance to go to."

Hoshi grabbed Daisuke's hand and pulled him into the gym where the dance was held. People were just being to pile up as the time arrived. Finally, it was six-thirty.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. If I may have your attention for a few moments." The crowd grew silent. "Alright then. Well, tonight's going to be a fun night for everyone. And I know how long you've been waiting for this, so without further ado, will the volunteers please start off the dance?" one of the sensais said through the microphone.

The first dance was hip-hop, which not most of the volunteer's were expecting. But they got out there, and started dancing. Not long after others came in and joined as the beat got faster.

Daisuke and Hoshi were out of the dance floor as the song ended, and was replaced by an even faster song.

"Phew. That was...fun," Daisuke said as he sat down. "Wait here Kaitou-chan. I'll get drinks."

Hoshi nodded her head.

As Daisuke left, the Harada sisters came and joined the table.

"Hey Kaitou-chan. Having fun?" Riku asked.

Hoshi nodded and smiled. "How about you guys?"

"It's a blast!" Risa said brightly. Then she had that dreamy look in her eyes again. "But I wish Dark-san was here."

Riku got an anime sweat drop again.

Hoshi was glaring at her. '_Risa already knows that Niwa-kun likes her--he loves her--yet still she ignores him and goes for Dark, that pervert!_' She glanced at Risa as she continued blabbering on to no one in particular. '_But he loves her. That's something I can't change. It's just as it is._'

Just then, Daisuke came back holding one drink in each hand. "Hey Harada-san, Harada-san."

"Thank you Niwa-kun," Risa said as she took one of the drinks and placed her lips on it as she drunk it a bit. "You got my favorite."

"RISA! That was Kaitou-chan's drink," Riku scolded at her sister.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kaitou-chan. I'll go get you another one," Risa said as she began to turn around.

"No. I'll get it myself," Hoshi said as she got and walked to the long table of foods and drinks.

"Why's Kaitou-chan so angry all of a sudden?" Risa asked her sister.

"I don't know," Risa replied just as clueless as her twin was.

Daisuke watched as Hoshi poured herself some lemonade from a pitcher and walked back toward them, sitting down again.

"Ok! The next song is reserved for couples only! Couples, please come onto the dance floor," a sensai announced.

Many boys and girls got up from their seats, took their partners hands, and walked onto the dance floor as a slow song played.

Diauske only watched as they did. Each was looking at each other's eyes, staring deeply into them. It was impossible to look away and not feel jealous. And that's exactly what happened.

"If only Dark-san was here..." Risa said dreamily.

"**WILL YOU EVER STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM?!**" Hoshi yelled in an outrage, causing everything to suddenly become quiet. Even the music seemed to die down. "**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HIM RISA, BUT CAN YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM?! FOR THIS ONE TIME!**"

Hoshi noticed everyone staring, and quickly became nervous. She turned on her heel, and walked away from the dance. Never had anyone seen Hoshi be so angry before. Usually she was nice and pretty much calm and cheerful.

But tonight, she had snapped.

She continued walking away from the school, when the sound of footsteps was heard following her rapidly.

"I'm sorry for ruining the dance. I really am," she said as she stopped and stood still. She looked back, and saw that Daisuke had stopped too, and was now just staring at her with confused look. She ignored him. Hoshi turned and began walking again...

"Wait Kaitou-chan!" Daisuke said as he began running again. He got in front of Hoshi and held his hands apart, as if to stop her from crossing a crime scene or something.

"What do you want Niwa-kun? I already said I was sorry. What more do you guys want me to do? You want me to stop time or something Niwa-kun?" Hoshi asked angrily through grunted teeth. She was the verge of tears.

"Kaitou-chan, it isn't that or-"

"**Shut it will you?!** I already know that I'm at fault for screaming at Risa. I already know that Niwa-kun. I don't need you to stop me from leaving the dance. I can if I wanted to. And I can leave this town too. **For good!**" Hoshi shouted at Daisuke, getting him to be silence. She roughly pushed him out of her way and walked off.

xXx

It was half-past midnight, and Dark had just succeeded in stealing the painting. He looked at the bright lights of the city and breathed in its scent.

"Still not going to talk to her?" Dark asked Daisuke.

'_I don't want to talk about it_,' was the answer

"But you know you have to, one day or another."

'_I know_,' was the despondent reply.

"It's the first time you've seen her angry, isn't it?" Dark asked with a sigh.

'_I don't understand. Why was she so angry at Risa?_' Daisuke asked.

Dark sighed again. "Baka, you don't understand a thing, do you?" Then he made a tsk sound with his tongue. "Kaitou-chan-"

'**_DON'T CALL HER KAITOU-CHAN!_**'

"Kaitou-chan likes you," Dark said, ignoring Daisuke's warning again.

'_What do you mean she likes me? She hates me now_,' Daisuke said stubbornly.

"You won't admit it either. You like her too."

'_**What?!** I don't like her as a girlfriend! I like her as a friend_,' Daisuke said defensively. His heart was beating hard...

Dark saw a lit balcony and flew near it. He landed on the balcony and looked around to see if anyone was there. There was no one.

Then the door opened, and there was Hoshi in her night attire which consisted of a large T-shirt and shorts that were hidden behind the fabric.

"Niwa-kun?" Hoshi asked in surprise at the wings.

'_That's right. She thinks I'm you instead_,' Dark thought with a smirk.

'_Don't even try Dark_,' Daisuke said in a dangerous voice.

"Yep. It's me in the flesh," Dark said as he took a bow.

Hoshi's eyes narrowed. "What do you want Daisuke? You have thirty seconds to say whatever you have to say, then get out."

"Alright. Alright. What I wanted to say was...well...you had a right to yell at me. I mean, I've been a total jerk and all. And I promise to make it up to you Kaitou-chan. I'll take you to the park tomorrow, like a date!" Dark said, trying to pretend he was Daisuke, which was terrible.

"I don't think so," Hoshi said, anger laced in her words. "I have plans for tomorrow."

"Either way, I'll wait for you. Pick you up at one PM tomorrow. See ya," Dark said as he flew off toward the Niwa residence.

'**_DARK!_**' Daisuke yelled.

"What? I had to. It was the only way to-"

'_Why did you have to make me take her out on a date?!_'

"Why? You don't want to make her feel better? This might work out," Dark said with a sly grin.

'_I'm gonna kill you Dark_,' Daisuke said quietly through grunted teeth.

xXx

It was one one-ten PM, and Daisuke was waiting patiently outside the Kaitous' door. He sat on the steps and whistled, waiting for Hoshi.

At one he had rang the doorbell, but Hoshi didn't answer. He knew she was inside, just waiting for him to go away. But he wouldn't. He was going to wait...even if it took forever. He knew that Hoshi would feel guilty, and then come out.

Daisuke didn't know why, but he wanted to do this. He wanted to take Hoshi out and just talk, have a little of fun for a while. But as he knew, the day would be filled with awkward silence and conversations that only lasted a few sentences.

"Why aren't you going home? I told you that I have plans," Hoshi said, opening the door.

It looked like she had gotten ready to go. She was wearing a skirt and an unbuttoned jacket over a tee shirt.

"I was waiting for you," Daisuke answered.

"I told you I'm not going," Hoshi repeated.

"I don't care," Daisuke said.

It was the first time when he actually said that.

"Why do you want me to go?" Hoshi asked angrily.

"Because...I wanted to talk. Not about the dance though," Daisuke said, the words rushing out of his mouth. "It's about...something else."

Hoshi sighed. "My mom told me to come with you anyway. So let's go then."

Hoshi waited as Daisuke got up and then began walking in front of him toward the public park. She stopped as they reached the swings. She got on one of the swings and began to sway back and forth.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Hoshi asked malice tied onto each word.

Daisuke got a swing next to her, and began to slowly sway with the wind. "Why did you yell at Risa?"

Hoshi stopped swinging, her feet firmly placed into the sandy ground beneath. "I thought this wasn't going to be about the dance."

"I-It isn't! It's about what happened at the dance," Daisuke said nervously.

Silence...

"It's got nothing to do with you Niwa-kun. It's just that...well...you wouldn't understand...would you?" Hoshi stammered out.

"Depends I guess..."

Hoshi took a deep breath. "I was just sick of Risa talking about Dark all the time. She never notices anyone else around her. Her eyes are only for Dark, and that just makes me sick. Girls that focuses on one guy, and doesn't pay attention to anyone else's problems," Hoshi said, anger rang through every word.

"So...that was it Kaitou-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"Actually there's more...but I won't tell you that now Niwa-kun." Hoshi paused. "I'll see you later Niwa-kun. I'm going home now. It was nice of you to take me on this little 'date.' Thanks." Hoshi turned away, and began walking toward her house, ignoring the sounds of the wind and nature.

"Well...that went well," Daisuke said to himself as he turned around and went back home himself.

'_Yes it did_,' Dark said with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up Dark," Daisuke said, sighing inwardly to himself. "It just got me more confused."

'_Confused about what Daisuke?_' Dark asked.

"Did you hear what Kaitou-chan said about Risa? She sounded like she hated her...or she hates you."

'_Who would hate me now?_' Dark asked in mock innocence.

"Kaitou-chan sounded like she was really angry," Daisuke said absentmindedly as he thought about heir conversation. "But Risa always talks about you. She didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier...so why now?"

'_You are an idiot you know_,' Dark said with a heavy sigh. '_She's given you so many clues and yet you're too blinded to see..._'

"Eh? What clues?"

'_Never mind._'

Dark went silent.

xXx

Hoshi went into her room and looked at the picture of Daisuke on her dresser. It was Daisuke smiling at her in his kawii way. She slapped it off of dresser and made it crash into the ground, breaking the glass into a million pieces. Hoshi kneeled down and picture up the frame with the picture still in it. She took the picture out of its frame and stared at Daisuke staring back at her. The memories came pouring back.

"I helped you with so many things Daisuke. When you had cleaning duty, when you were in trouble, when you were sad. Risa never helped you but you loved her anyway. What did she do that I didn't do Daisuke? Tell me what I didn't do. Tell me why you love Risa so much," Hoshi asked herself, tearing the picture apart piece by piece in frustration. "I hated her because she didn't see how much you loved her. I hated her because I was jealous of her because she was who you loved. I was jealous of her Daisuke. I was mad at her and at you." She finished ripping the picture and looked at the pieces laying on the ground. "And then at myself."

Hoshi cried. She sobbed so hard that she almost choked on her own tears. Then she stopped crying and tried to reason with herself. She told herself that she shouldn't have been angry with Risa or with Daisuke. It wasn't their fault after all. She just letting her emotions get in her way.

Besides, Hoshi needed to talk to Daisuke tomorrow about something very important.

xXx

"Okaa-chan...can you tell me...what might cause a girl to get angry at another girl?" Daisuke asked as they had dinner that night.

"Now what kind of question is that?" Mrs. Niwa asked with a confused face. "And who are you talking about Dai-chan?"

"Kaitou-chan. She yelled at Risa at the dance last night. Then I talked to Kaitou-chan today. She said that she hated Risa because Risa was crazy over Dark, and she didn't like those type of girls. Can you explain that to me Okaa-chan?"

Mrs. Niwa was silent as she thought. "Umm...she might be jealous of Risa..."

"Why?" Daisuke asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Well...maybe of Risa's looks or maybe...maybe..."

"What?" Daisuke asked breathlessly.

"You'll have to ask her yourself. I'm stumped," Mrs. Niwa said, making Daisuke fall to the ground in an anime fall.

"Your mother's right Daisuke," Grandpa said as he calmly ate his food.

It was that night that Daisuke went to bed, and then the image of Hoshi being angry at him popped up in mind.

"I can't get her off my mind," Daisuke moaned as he pulled over the covers.

'_You like her..._' Dark's voice echoed.

"No I don't. I like Harada-san," Daisuke countered.

'_You know you do..._'

"No I don't."

'_You're in denial._'

"No I'm not."

'_You liked Harada-san._'

"No I didn't. Now be quiet. I'm trying to go to sleep," Daisuke said, closing his eyes and drifting off.

xXx

It was mid-day when Hoshi ended up at the Niwa residence with a note. She looked at the driveway. There was no car, which meant that the Niwas were probably gone...

'I should probably do this tomorrow,' Hoshi said to herself. But she took a deep breath. 'No. I have to do this today. It just has to be done.'

Hoshi went up to the front door, placed something down, and rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps coming downstairs, and she quickly ran off before the door opened.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Daisuke's voice asked.

Hoshi watched from the corner of a tree as Daisuke spotted the note, picked it up, and then went inside. Completing her mission, she turned and started back home.

Inside the house, Daisuke opened the note and noticed a picture of him, Risa, Riku, and Hoshi. It was a group picture they had taken together. He smiled at it. Then he read the note.

_Dear Daisuke,_

_Meet me tomorrow at the front of the school. Please come early._

_-Hoshi Kaitou_

"Eh? Why would she want me to meet her?" Daisuke asked himself.

'_Maybe she wants to go on another date_,' Dark said with a hopeful smile.

'_It's probably not that. It's probably because she wants to talk to me_,' Daisuke reasoned a bit. His expression went sad.

'_Why so down Daisuke?_' Dark asked.

"I don't know..." Daisuke answered. He looked at the group picture and smiled as his eyes scanned everyone's face. Then he came to Hoshi, he started to feel that feeling again.

The transformation was fast, and almost painless. Dark smirked and stretched. "I really have to go out more." Dark stopped as he realized something. "You weren't looking at Risa's picture. You were looking at Hoshi's picture."

Daisuke was silent. He didn't reply to Dark's comment.

'_So...when are you going to admit that you like her?_' Dark asked.

'_Tomorrow when we talk_,' Daisuke answered.

Dark smirked and smiled. '_That's great Daisuke._' He shed crocodile tears for Daisuke as a father would for their son. '_You're growing up so fast!_'

xXx

It was the next day at school, and it was still very early. Hoshi checked her watch and looked around for Daisuke. But to no avail. She sighed sadly.

'_Probably he didn't want to come_,' Hoshi thought. Just as she was about to lose hope, she heard a voice that gave her hope.

"KAITOU-CHAN!! OHAYOO"

Hoshi turned around and saw Daisuke in all his red-haired, innocent glory. He waved at her and then tripped, but quickly got up again.

"I'm such a klutz," Daisuke said with a nervous smile.

Hoshi giggled a bit as she helped Daisuke up. "That's one of the many things I like about you Niwa-kun."

Daisuke felt himself blush at the statement. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and smiled nervously again. He felt that same feeling, and tried to fight it, this time, succeeding.

"So...uhh...what did you want to talk about?" Daisuke asked, suddenly getting to the point.

Hoshi suddenly got serious, and placed on that stern, firm face. "I needed to talk about yesterday at the park. I'm sorry that I said all those mean things about Risa. You must really hate me now, you know, since you love Risa and all."

Daisuke twitched. "How did you know?"

"It was obvious. Really. The way you blushed, and how you smiled at her. It was obvious," Hoshi said softly. "Anyway, I'm sorry for everything. Tomorrow I'll be moving. That way you don't need to worry or deal with me anymore."

All life stopped. Everything crashed. Daisuke couldn't breathe. It was as if his heart seemed to have swelled up to an enormous size, and was now in his throat. Tears were beginning to arise within the small boundaries of his eyes. He felt them leaking out. He tried to stop them, and won the battle, for now that is.

"W-why?" Daisuke chocked out.

"My Dad has this job offer in another city. I think in Tokyo or something. Anyway, we'll be going on a plane tomorrow. Until then, I have all the time I want with you guys. So...uhh...I wanted to tell you first," Hoshi said as a hue of pink took over her cheeks. She clenched tighter onto her book bag.

"Uhh...are you going to tell anyone else Kaitou-chan?" Daisuke asked. He felt somewhat proud that Hoshi had decided to tell him first, rather than Riku or Risa.

"Yeah. I'm going to tell Hiwatari-kun," Hoshi said. "Then I'll tell Riku and Risa."

Daisuke covered his face with a fake smile as he felt a rush of heat taking over him again. The heat wasn't from embarrassment this time, it was from anger.

"T-that's great Kaitou-chan," Daisuke said, stammering a bit. "G-good luck."

"Arigato Niwa-kun," Hoshi answered with a soft smile. Then she heard the sound of Risa's voice. She took that as her cue to leave quickly before Risa could talk to her.

xXx

Throughout the whole day Daisuke glanced at Hoshi over and over again. When Hoshi caught him, he'd look away. He'd blush, and then there was that familiar feeling again. That feeling that he was going to transform.

Finally, the bell for dismissal rang. Daisuke got up quickly and went along with the crowd. He looked around and tried to locate Hoshi. Usually she would be easy to catch, considering the only thing he needed to look for was a big crowd of bundled girls. But this time, there was no big bundle of girls. It was just a crowd of students.

"Where is she?" Daisuke asked himself, feeling a bit saddened. He then heard a familiar voice, and followed it. He stopped just as he saw Hoshi...and Satoshi.

'_Hiwatari-kun..._' Daisuke thought.

Hoshi was handing Satoshi a wrapped box tied with a ribbon. A tag hung loosely at the sides.

"Hiwatar-kun, I came to give this to you," Hoshi said with a small smile. "I'll be moving tomorrow, and I wanted you to..."

The rest Daisuke didn't hear. He didn't want to hear it. He had already heard enough. He turned and walked slowly away. He blocked out all the chatter and continued on his way home.

He looked at the note on his desk. The note that Hoshi had given him. He smiled at it, then looked at the picture. Slowly, his smile faded away.

'_What's wrong Daisuke?_' Dark asked curiously. Then he saw the picture. '_Oh...Kaitou-chan's moving, isn't she?_'

'_Yeah...and I didn't even get to say good-bye yet. I didn't even tell her._'

'_Why not?_" Dark asked in a fatherly-sort of way.

'_She's liked Hiwatari-kun...I can tell. She was giving him a present today._'

'_Oh. Jealous?_' Dark asked with a sly smile.

'_NANI!!! Jealous? No way!_' Daisuke said in defense.

'_Just admit it Daisuke. You're jealous of Hiwatari because he has your girl_,' Dark said, again with that sly smile. '_But now that you like Kaitou-chan, then Risa is all mine for the taking._'

Daisuke said nothing else to Dark. Taking this as a cue, Dark disappeared into the depths of Daisuke's mind and remained silent.

xXx

That evening there was a farewell party at the Kaitous. Mrs. Niwa and Grandpa were ready to go, but Daisuke insisted that he stay home.

"No Dai-chan. You have to say good-bye to Hoshi-chan before she leaves," Mrs. Niwa scolded. "Don't you want to say good-bye to her at least?"

Daisuke did. He really did want to saw good-bye to her. But he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Saying good-bye hurts so much.

He sat quietly for a moment before mumbling, "Alright."

Mrs. Niwa gave him a light smile. "Be down in two minutes!"

Daisuke reluctantly got up and got himself dressed. He walked down the stairs in agony, as if he was walking towards his own death. His agony and nerves only worsened as he left the comfort of his home, and walked onto the Kaitou residence.

He went inside, and found most of the adults talking and laughing. Most of the kids were outside, so Daisuke went outside. Once he entered the backyard, he wished he hadn't.

Kids were everywhere, varying from 5 to teenagers as old as 16 or more. Daisuke looked around frantically through the crowd, looking for Hoshi.

"Excuse me. Have you seen Kaitou-chan?" Daisuke asked a girl he had seen in school before.

"You mean Hoshi-chan? She's up in her room. You probably shouldn't bother her though. She seemed pretty upset when the Harada sisters got here," the girl answered. Then she returned to whatever she was doing.

'_Sounds like someone's a little angry_,' Dark said half-seriously.

'_I wonder why she was mad at the Harada sisters_,' Daisuke said vaguely.

'_Why don't you go and check it out for yourself?_' Dark asked.

'_You heard that girl. Kaitou-chan doesn't want to be bothered-_'

'_Whoever said that Kaitou-chan doesn't need a friend? Just because she doesn't want anyone, doesn't mean she doesn't **need** anyone, right?_' Dark argued.

'_Eh...I guess so..._'

'_Good. Now what are you doing here? Go up there and-_'

'_Alright! I get it, I get it! I'm going_,' Daisuke replied as he hastily went up the stairs.

He stopped as he finally entered the hallway. He looked around, as if waiting for a monster to come up and eat him. Fortunately, no monster was around. He sighed in relief and went toward the door at the end of the corridor.

He looked uncertain as he reached for the doorknob. He stopped and pulled away, rethinking his choice.

'_What if-?_'

'_Are you going to do this or not?_' Dark asked impatiently.

'_But-_'

'_Are you or are you not?_' Dark asked, his patience thinning like the air sometimes.

Daisuke finally took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. He turned it, and slowly opened the door. He looked cautiously around the room, and saw that Hoshi was sitting on her window sill, looking out into the darkening sky.

"I've figured it out now," Hoshi muttered under her breath. Then she turned, finally realizing that Daisuke was in the room. "Oh. Hey Niwa-kun..."

The greeting lacked the enthusiasm that was usually held in Hoshi's voice. Daisuke noted that this was one of her clues that he should just leave.

'_I can't give up now,_' Daisuke told himself as he was about to turn around and head back.

'_That's right. You already got yourself too deep_,' Dark answered with that foolish grin. '_And besides, Kaitou-chan really needs a boyfriend at the moment._'

"Hey Kaitou-chan...umm...why aren't you out in the backyard?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"I didn't want to go outside. Too many bugs and, well, I can't look at Risa in the eye anymore after what I said to her," Hoshi replied with a shameful look. "But why are you here Niwa-kun? Shouldn't you be-?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Daisuke interrupted, "about some things."

Hoshi grinned. "It seems that all we ever do now is talk about things, doesn't it Niwa-kun?"

"Yeah...I guess," Daisuke answered with a nervous look. Then he took a deep breath as he gathered his courage. "Kaitou-chan...I have to tell you something..." He braced himself and tried to find the right words. "I...I-I..."

"What is it Niwa-kun? You can tell me," Hoshi said encouragingly.

"I think I l-l-l-l-lo-lud-love..." He was stuttering, trying to find the words as his brain suddenly went blank. He didn't know what to say anymore. He was paralyzed as if someone had just slapped him.

"I already know you love R-" Hoshi said sadly.

Daisuke found the words, and quickly said them before they could disappear out of his reach. "No! I was going to say that I think that I love...someone else."

"Who?" Hoshi asked a bit eagerly as she leaned forward.

"Umm...I-I...well...that is...umm..." Now his mind had gone blank again. He couldn't find the words, or the courage. He took a deep breath, and exhaled as he gathered the remains of his shattered courage. "I think I love a girl named Hoshi Kaitou."

All life stopped. Even the wind blowing in the distance froze in them. Everything was silent. Not even the sounds of the crowd below and out were heard. Daisuke felt relieved, but at the same time frightened. He had said what he needed to say, but he was frozen with the fear of rejection.

Time seemed to slow down. Even his heartbeat froze, and nothing was moving now. Time had stopped. Life itself had stopped.

"W-when did you decide on this?" Hoshi asked.

Time and life were finally moving again. But sounds still seemed distant.

"Umm...well...when I first met you I guess. I just never realized it till now," Daisuke said, a bit nervously. He had never been really nervous in front of Hoshi, but now.

Hoshi smiled lightly. "Are you sure you aren't just saying this to make me happy again Niwa-kun?"

"I really mean it Kaitou-chan!" Daisuke said in defense.

Hoshi's smile brightened. "Niwa-kun...I really appreciate it all and I think I should tell you something too."

It was here. The moment of truth. Daisuke would finally know whether Hoshi liked Satoshi, or someone else.

"I was angry at Risa because she was too Dark-crazy. She didn't pay attention to the one who loved her most. That's what annoyed me. Why should you worry more about someone who doesn't know you, and probably won't love you, when there's someone who loves you already? I knew that you loved Risa Niwa-kun...and I guess you could say I got jealous.

"Remember when I helped you with cleaning duty, and I even saved you a couple of times from detention. I even made you lunch for a full week, but you were already eating lunch with Risa, so I gave my lunch to Satoshi," Hoshi said.

'_So that's why she was eating lunch with Satoshi that week!_' Daisuke exclaimed in his head. '_So...that means..._'

"I never really thought about love...until I saw you Daisuke. I didn't believe in love at first sight but I do believe that love grows from the very first moment," Hoshi continued. Then she took a deep breath. "That's all I need to say for right now."

Daisuke finally understood. No wonder Dark had called him a baka. He was truly an idiot for not seeing it earlier. He had been completely blind. Blinded by love as they say.

"Yeah. I understand now," Daisuke said with a small smile appearing on his face. He looked up at her.

"I also found out another thing," Hoshi started again. "After school I had went to Hiwatari-kun and asked him about Kaitou Dark. I bribed him to tell me Dark's big secret. And that's when I finally understood." Hoshi stopped briefly for a dramatic effect. "The person I saw on my balcony, the one in your hallway, the one whom I thought was you, Niwa-kun, was Dark but it was still you nonetheless. I didn't quiet understand until Hiwatari-kun told me more, and finally confessed upon his own curse." Hoshi breathed out in relief. "I won't tell anyone about you Niwa-kun, or Dark-san."

Daisuke found himself smiling. Unconsciously, he walked over to Hoshi, and sat next to her at the window sill. He covered her with his arms and pulled her close to him, as if she was a fragile teddy bear.

Hoshi stood still, not doing anything as Daisuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth she gave off.

"Thanks Kaitou-chan," Daisuke said with a smile slowly forming. "You were always the one I could trust, and you were always the one I felt comfortable with."

Inside Daisuke's mind, Dark was crying tears of joy.

xXx

"Do you have to go?" Daisuke asked the next morning as he stopped Hoshi just as she was packing.

"Yeah. I can't just stay here Niwa-kun. I'm sorry," Hoshi said apologetically. "But we could write to each other."

"Yeah, I guess," Daisuke said unconvincingly.

"Or we'll make a promise," Hoshi said with a smile. She took out two necklaces. One was in the shape of a key, and the other a shape of heart with a key-shaped hole at the side. "These were my parents' and they decided to give them to me on my tenth birthday. So, we'll make a promise, ok Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. Sure." He took the key-shaped necklace and held his right hand up as Hoshi did the same.

"Let's promise each other that we'll never forget one another, and one day, we'll meet up by our special place, ok Niwa-kun?" Hoshi asked with a cute smile. "Unless death parts us first."

Daisuke frowned at the last statement, but nodded and smiled.

They placed their palms together and smiled as their fingers entangled.

"Yeah," Daisuke said quietly.

xXx

Daisuke stood on the cliff with the windmills. He smiled at the sunset.

It had been three years since that day. Three long years it seemed. Daisuke still remembered. He never forgot. He was going to fulfill his promise.

When the sun finally faded into darkness, Daisuke got up and turned around, walking toward his car. Every day, as it seems, Daisuke would wait by their place, waiting for her. But she had never came.

Daisuke knew it would take time, and he was willing to wait. Even if it took forever.

But he didn't know that death had already parted them.

_...No matter how long it takes I'll stand here and wait forever if that's how long it takes..._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading my second one-shot here on FanFiction. I'm also a member of Quizilla, also by the username NineTailedFoxDemoness.

Anyway, I hope you liked this short story one shot. Please R&R and tell me your thoughts. Umm...thank you again for taking time to read this! (I'm so happy!)


End file.
